A Dangerous Game
by scarylolita
Summary: The jocks and the thespians don't typically converse. When star quarterback Naruto starts an online conversation with Sasuke from the drama club, a strange new friendship begins. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, however, Naruto has an ulterior motive. High school AU, NaruSasu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto is really foul in the start, so be warned lol they're both pretty OOC as well whoops.**

* * *

 **Autumn.**

Sasuke frowns, staring down at his computer screen and eying the words that have just been typed to him. He's been talking to Naruto on Facebook for the past two weeks, though they barely make eye contact during school hours. Both of the boys are popular and well-liked, but they're part of different cliques. While Naruto congregates with the jocks, Sasuke spends his time with the artsy kids, but both would be lying if they said they never noticed each other.

It started out of the blue. One day Naruto messaged Sasuke for no reason at all. When Sasuke asked why Naruto was talking to him, the response he got was vague and unsatisfying. Tonight, however, things are different. Things are different because Naruto is drunk. He just got home from a party and he is smashed. Now they're no longer talking about the stresses of school, clique drama or family matters. Perhaps now Sasuke will get an answer.

 **Naruto Uzumaki:** _can i tell yuo soemthing?_  
 **Sasuke Uchiha:** _That depends. You are drunk and drunk people tend to say stupid things.  
_ _ **Naruto Uzumaki:**_ _im nto drunk  
_ _ **Sasuke Uchiha:**_ _Yes, you are. I can tell you are._

But this is definitely Naruto typing – the sentences are half assed with no grammar and lots of spelling mistakes. His typing is pretty ludicrous at best, but the liquor has made it even worse.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** : _i wanna fuck you. ive been wnting to fuck you for a while._

Sasuke recoils as soon as the message pops up, his jaw dropping gracelessly. Of course, he has been hit on before – though it's mostly been by girls. That never interested him. He's gay. He doesn't hide the fact he's gay, but he never had a reason to tell anyone until Naruto flat-out asked him a while back.

'How do I possibly respond to that?' he thinks to himself, throat growing tight. He can feel his heart palpitating unpleasantly and his unsureness is piling up at the endless possibilities of what has just been said to him. What's he playing at?

 **Sasuke Uchiha** : _You do realize that to have sex with me you would need to actually speak to me in the real world and not just on Facebook._

He feels bitter and slightly embarrassed. Who does Naruto think he is saying such lewd things? He ought to block and delete him this instant… but he doesn't.

 **Naruto Uzumaki:** _if i do will you consider it?_

Sasuke's cheeks turn red and he's glad that no one is around to witness the famously stoic Uchiha blushing. He muses to himself for a moment, trying to think about what Naruto's ulterior motive could be but he can't think of one so he settles.

 **Sasuke Uchiha** : _I might._

He surprises himself with that confession and his stomach feels knotted at the potential. He decides to log off for the night and get some sleep, but sleep doesn't come. Instead, he's kept awake by his thoughts.

* * *

The following week, Naruto catches Sasuke off guard in the hallway when he says, "Hey, there."

"Hi," Sasuke greets flatly in response.

Naruto gives him a charming and boyish grin, making his blue eyes go all squinty. "I bet you doubted I'd actually talk to you, huh?"

"Somewhat," Sasuke admits. "I don't take the ramblings of a drunk to heart."

Naruto only rolls his eyes before suggesting, "Eat with me today."

Sasuke accepts and the two of them claim a bench outside. Sasuke chooses a seat under the shade of a tree, while Naruto sits on the opposite end under the sun.

"It's so nice out," he moans.

"I hate the sun," Sasuke admits. "I burn."

"Well, you're pretty pale," Naruto notices. He sits his book bag on his lap and reaches inside, pulling a sandwich out.

"I know," Sasuke says. He bites on an apple slowly, suddenly feeling unsure. He's eating lunch with Naruto – Naruto who he may have a schoolyard crush on. He feels Naruto's eyes on him as he chews. He does it slowly, not wanting to choke as his throat tightens.

"You're in the drama club, right?" Naruto asks just for the sake of talking.

"Yes," Sasuke states once swallowing.

"Then how come we never see you in any of the plays?"

"I choose to avoid the limelight," Sasuke says simply. "I've directed every play this year. People have tried to coax me onstage, but I'd rather not be the center of attention."

"I like being the center of attention," Naruto admits with a little laugh. "When I'm out on the field and everyone is screaming my name… Shit, what a rush."

"I can tell." Sasuke smiles a small smile.

"I bet the stage would love you," Naruto compliments. "You've got those soft, pretty looks that all the girls like."

"And clearly some boys, too," Sasuke notes lightly.

Naruto chuckles at that. "Yeah, exactly."

Before either of the boys can get another word in, a group of Naruto's jock friends make their way over. "Is this the cool spot now?" Ino asks, hand in hand with her boyfriend, Sai.

"Wherever I am is the cool spot," Naruto responds with a cheeky grin.

* * *

First the bed and then the bin. Naruto is on a roll lately and he has absolutely no shame in it, but that's the secret. That's the game. It's not something he's proud of, but he's competitive.

After school, Kiba approaches his best friend with a sly smirk. "How many hearts this week?"

Naruto doesn't answer right away, he just smirks back at his shaggy-haired pal and it makes him look like such a cocky asshole. "I propositioned him," he reveals. "Sasuke."

"I bet he's a total freak in bed," Kiba says with a perverse cackle. "Prudes always are."

Naruto wiggles his eyebrows. "Bet I can find out."

"Ha!" Kiba chortles. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Nobody will ever get a taste of that, dude. Don't bother trying. Uchiha is a tease."

"Well, we all know how lucky I am," Naruto says with a wink. "So, what's your score?"

"Twenty-five," the other teenager says proudly. "And you?"

"Twenty," Naruto says, "but Sasuke is a fifty-pointer."

"Ha!" Kiba laughs again. "If you bed him, I'll gladly bow down and suck your dick."

"I'll remember you said that when I win."

* * *

After school, Naruto finds Sasuke and sidles up next to him. "Hey," he greets.

"Hey," Sasuke echoes as they head to the parking lot.

"Want to hook up later?"

Sasuke snorts back a laugh. "Wow, that is being blunt. I thought you'd beat around the bush for a while first."

Naruto shoves his hands in his pocket, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, well, you know me. So, wanna? You said you'd consider it if I spoke to you in person."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well, it's going to take a lot more than just that. Why do you even want to sleep with me?"

"Because you're hot?"

But that's not the answer he's looking for

"Well, what will it mean?" he then asks, prying for something a little more concrete.

Naruto shrugs. "Does it have to mean something?"

"Well… I'd like it to. I don't like the idea of mindless flings."

"Well, maybe I like you," he says decidedly and Sasuke doesn't know whether or not to believe him. Sasuke has trouble reading people. He never knows what their true intentions are.

"Let's just… hang out," Sasuke says. "You can come to my place. Did you bring your car? If so, you can swing by later."

"Nah, it's at the shop getting repaired," Naruto says. "So, I'm all yours starting now."

With that, the two of them get into Sasuke's car and head to the Uchiha residence. It doesn't take them long and soon enough they turn onto a fancy cul-de-sac with tall, decorated homes made of stone. Eventually they stop in front of one and turn into a cobblestone driveway.

Sasuke is a cautious driver, Naruto takes note. He seems to be cautious in all aspects of his life. It makes him wonder if Sasuke has ever been in a relationship before, or whether he's been with anyone at all. The largest part of him hopes so because that would make things so much easier and he would feel so much less guilty.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto asks once they step inside. He drops his book bag on the floor, glancing around. Everything looks expensive.

"They're away," Sasuke tells him. "They aren't home that much and my brother lives with his boyfriend, so… I'm always home alone."

"So, your brother is gay, too?"

"Yeah," Sasuke says with a shrug. "Some of my cousins are as well. Runs in the family, I guess. My parents are all right with it, though."

They kick off their sneakers and Naruto follows Sasuke into the kitchen, where he is offered a drink.

"Water is fine," he says, sitting at the four-person table.

Sasuke pours two cups, handing one to Naruto. "Do you really like me or are you just trying to get me into bed?" he asks suddenly, sitting across the table.

"Yeah, I like you. Why wouldn't I? What's not to like?" Naruto asks and Sasuke shrugs, choosing not to respond because he isn't quite sure how to. He feels nervous, though, and the feeling is growing. He can tell Naruto senses it and his suspicions are confirmed a split second later when he comments, "You seem nervous."

"I'm just trying to figure you out," Sasuke says. "I want to know if you're being sincere… because in case you've forgotten: I don't really know you. You don't really know me, either. We've only been speaking for a couple weeks. It takes a lot longer than that to really get to know a person. Plus… it's so easy to lie to someone over text."

"Okay, so, what do you want to know?" Naruto asks.

"Just… tell me about yourself," Sasuke requests. "What's your story?"

Naruto muses for a moment, trying to think of something good to say. "Well…" he starts, "I live with my parents – Minato and Kushina. I'm an average student, but I'm good at sports. I like hands-on stuff instead of book stuff. I don't really know what I want to do after high school, but I might go to a trade college. I hear you're likely to actually get a job after getting your degree. My favourite color is orange. Uh… I like ramen. It's my favourite food. Hm… What else is there?"

"Well…" Sasuke pauses. "When did you realize you like guys?"

Naruto shrugs. "I like everyone. I just like hot people, period."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. He knows that Naruto has been around and back when it comes to dating, but all of his partners have been attractive.

"So, wanna fuck?" Naruto asks crudely.

"I don't know," Sasuke mumbles.

"What's stopping you? I'll show you somethin' real nice. I'm good in bed. You'd enjoy yourself."

"If you like me then shouldn't you ask me out first?"

"I think fucking would make a way better first date," Naruto says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He stands up and moves to the seat next to Sasuke. "C'mon."

Sasuke stares at him, still feeling unsure. His chest feels tight and he's sure his heart is beating like a drum. Instead of saying anything else, Naruto leans forward and closes the gap between their faces by pecking him on the lips. Sasuke's eyes immediately fall shut and his lips part open, letting Naruto in and allowing him to take total control.

'This is it,' Sasuke thinks. 'I suppose I can't go back now.'

He feels Naruto's hand on the back of his neck, keeping him close and when they finally pull apart they continue to stare at one another.

"Wanna go to your room?" Naruto asks.

"I don't have protection," Sasuke admits.

"That's okay. I always travel prepared."

Sasuke presses his lips together, thinking for a moment. Perhaps he likes Naruto, too, and if he likes Naruto and Naruto likes him then this should be okay, right? So, he softly says, "All right."

He rises to his feet and nods for Naruto to follow him upstairs. Naruto grabs his book bag and when they reach the top, they turn down the hallway. The last room is Sasuke's. He reaches for the handle, opening the door and the two of them walk inside.

"Your room is pretty plain," Naruto comments, surveying the area. There is a bed on the far right with a wooden nightstand and a matching dresser adjacent. On the opposite side of the room are a closet and a desk with a stack of books and a closed laptop sitting on top. The walls are bare – no photographs or posters. The floors are spotless, no clothes or loose papers. There is a mirror hanging on the wall in front of his bed and Sasuke can't count the amounts of times he has startled himself at night by catching a glimpse of his vague reflection.

Sasuke sits on the edge of his bed. "I know. I prefer to keep things tidy and simple."

Naruto approaches him, sitting down beside him. "So, ready?"

"Guess so," Sasuke responds unceremoniously. "This better be good."

"Oh, trust me, it will be." Naruto digs into his bag and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lubricant. Sasuke watches, feeling wary as Naruto turns to him. He leans forward, kissing him again. This time, he lets his hands roam beneath Sasuke's shirt. He pulls back and says, "Your heart is beating real fast."

Sasuke scoffs. "Yeah, duh… I don't make it a habit to randomly hook up with guys I'm not dating."

Naruto grins. "Well, that just means I'm special." A pause. "Here, lift your arms up."

Sasuke obeys, allowing Naruto to remove his shirt. He does so swiftly, with practised ease. Sasuke can't help but wonder exactly how many times he's done this kind of thing before – then again, he's pretty sure he'd rather not know.

"Lie back and lift your hips," Naruto says.

And he does that, too. Naruto unbuckles Sasuke's jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers and socks, leaving him completely bare.

Naruto takes a moment to stare down and appreciate the body beneath him. "Mm…" he says with approval. He's quicker to undress himself, tossing his clothes off haphazardly. He pulls Sasuke's knees apart and settles between his milk-white thighs. "Relax," Naruto says gently, reaching for the bottle of lubricant.

Sasuke closes his eyes and tries to keep himself calm. He feels something cold and wet, which he assumes is Naruto's finger. He is used to this part. This is something he has done to himself, but what comes next is something else entirely. He emits a shuddery breath as Naruto eases him into it. One finger, two finger, then three. He takes his time. He doesn't rush it and Sasuke has to admit that, yes, Naruto definitely knows what he is doing.

Soon, the fingers are removed. "Can I take a picture of you?" Naruto asks as he's hovering over Sasuke.

The black haired teen opens his eyes raises a brow at the request. "What? Why…?"

"Because you look nice," Naruto explains, "and I want to remember this."

Sasuke perches himself up on an elbow and stares critically at Naruto. He sounds sincere enough, so he lies back down and relents. "Well, I suppose so. Just make sure it isn't… graphic. Just my face."

Naruto wipes his fingers on his thigh and then reaches for his bag, grabbing his phone. He snaps a picture of Sasuke and then shows him. Sasuke wrinkles his nose, not used to seeing himself look like this. The picture cuts off just below his navel. You can see a trail of hair, but nothing more. There's a flush on his face as he stares into the camera lens.

"It's nice," Naruto says. "You're photogenic. Don't you think so?"

"Eh," Sasuke replies carelessly.

Naruto sets his phone aside and then finally rolls on the condom. He holds Sasuke's legs back and positions himself before slowly moving forward.

"Okay?" he asks

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers, eyebrows knotting together as he tries to remain relaxed.

It hurts when Naruto starts to move, but mostly in a good way – especially when he hits the exact right spot. Sasuke covers his mouth with his hands, stifling his moans and squeezing his eyes shut. Part of him still can't believe that he's doing this here and now and with Naruto, of all people. He stares up and watches Naruto grunt and moan above him.

Time seems to go by slow, but Naruto's movements soon become rushed and hurried. "Ah… fuck," he moans breathlessly. He gingerly pulls out and wastes no time saying, "I'll get you off." He grabs Sasuke's partial hard-on while simultaneously sliding two fingers in his backside.

Sasuke closes his eyes and tries not to think about the fact that he's being watched. He tries simply to focus all his energy on having an orgasm. He's never done it with another person. He feels like he's having performance anxiety.

"Don't stifle yourself," Naruto says. "I like hearing the sounds you make."

So, Sasuke relents and no longer stifles himself. It takes him much longer, but he tries not to think about it. When he finally does cum, Naruto looks incredibly satisfied with himself.

"You're pretty shy," Naruto says with a little laugh.

Sasuke frowns at that, staring up at Naruto. "Well, I'm…" he pauses, eyebrows drawing together. "I _was_ a virgin…"

That surprises Naruto. He stares back at the guy he just fucked and feels a pang of guilt. "Shit. You… You were? You're eighteen!"

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers, closing his eyes. He feels silly admitting it, though he tries hard not to.

"Tsk…" Naruto clicks his tongue, feeling angry – angry at Sasuke, angry at himself and angry at Kiba for challenging him to this stupid game. He gets out of the bed, finally tossing the condom into the trash. He begins pacing, distressed.

Sasuke sits up and stares at his reflection in the mirror across the room. His hair is sticking up in odder angles than usual. With a breath, he glances at Naruto, who is still pacing. "Why are you acting like an asshole? I just let you fuck me. I've never let anyone do that before. This is when you're supposed to be nice."

Naruto stops and stares at the other teenager. "You should have said you were a virgin. We wouldn't've done this. You're… You should've done it with someone else."

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke asks. "You said you like me, right?"

Naruto stares at him with pity, but he can't bring himself to respond.

* * *

Naruto doesn't linger after that. He feels too guilty. He makes up some stupid excuse about homework and then ditches Sasuke quickly. Instead of heading home, he heads to Kiba's house. He bangs on the door until his sister, Hana, opens it.

"Calm down, Naruto!" she snaps, letting him in. "Kiba is in his room."

He runs upstairs and opens the door to find Kiba on his bed with his laptop in front of him. "What?" he asks without bothering to look up and see who it is.

"I don't want to play anymore," Naruto says.

Kiba rolls his eyes. "Why? Afraid you'll lose?"

"I fucked Sasuke," Naruto says. "So, no, I'm not afraid I'll lose. This is just… This is fucked up, isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Kiba drawls, peering up at his friend. "It's not like anyone is going to find out about it. It's just for fun."

"Yeah, but it's not fun anymore, seriously, I'm freaking the fuck out right now," Naruto groans, flopping onto Kiba's bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Why?" Kiba snorts. "C'mon, show me the proof that you fucked him I don't believe he opened his legs that easily."

"No."

"You took a picture, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not showing it to you."

"Why not?"

"Because this is fucked up!" Naruto reiterates.

"Well, yeah… but who cares?" Kiba shrugs. "It's not like anyone else knows. If I'm not going to tell and you're not going to tell, then it doesn't matter."

"Still," Naruto murmurs, trying to reason.

"Why are you freaking out now? You didn't freak out about any of the other people you screwed."

Naruto lets out a breath. "I don't know… I'm a shitty person, I guess. Everyone I've fucked gets around a lot, but Sasuke… He was a virgin. I wish he fucking wasn't. This means his first time was just a fuckin' joke… a game."

"Well, don't tell him that," Kiba says. "I don't know why you're having this moral crisis. Stop whining. It's not the end of the world."

"I feel guilty, you douche!" Naruto exclaims. "First times… are supposed to be, like, special… This was NOT special at all."

"Why do you even care?" Kiba asks yet again. "Do you like him or something?"

Naruto sighs audibly. "I don't fucking know anymore… At first it was a game, but now… I don't fucking know. He's just… I feel bad. He's actually kind of naïve and I took advantage." A pause. "I could have something with him easily. He'd be into it, but the entire relationship would be based on a lie."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kiba relents. "So, yeah, I guess you win. What now? I don't really want to suck your dick, dude."

Naruto snorts back a weary augh.

* * *

 **Winter.**

Naruto tries to let it go. He tells Sasuke that he was just feeling guilty about taking someone's virginity. It's something he never did before.

"That's stupid," Sasuke says. "Who cares? But, for the record, if this is something that bothers you this is another reason why you should get to know a person before fucking them. I might not be the only virgin you've fucked."

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto admits.

"So, what now?"

"Wanna go out?"

Sasuke tilts his head to the side and lets out a long, "Hm…." He pretends to consider it and then says, "All right."

And this is precisely how it begins.

* * *

Unfortunately, the guilt starts to get to Naruto. What he feels for Sasuke is no longer something shallow. He feels like he owes him the honesty. At the same time, however, he knows that being honest will wreck things. There's no way Sasuke will stay with him once he finds out the truth… but if the relationship is based on a lie, is it even worth it?

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asks, irritated. "You always seem on edge."

Naruto shrugs. "I'm fine."

School just ended. They've been dated for two weeks and Naruto hasn't touched Sasuke since the first time. He feels like he can't – like, if he does, it would be an even worse betrayal.

"Wanna come to my place?" Naruto offers. "We can do our homework together or something."

"Sure," Sasuke accepts.

So they head to Naruto's home. It's a small apartment in a less fortunate part of town. Sasuke has learned that Naruto is pretty sensitive about the fact that he isn't as well off financially, so he doesn't bring it up.

They haven't made any sort of announcement about their relationship status, but they aren't hiding it. They always hold hands, they always kiss goodbye and no one has given them any trouble for it. Sasuke found relief in that. Naruto jokes that he is making all the girls jealous because he snagged Sasuke first. Sasuke just rolls his eyes.

When they arrive to Naruto's apartment building, they head up to the second floor and he unlocks the door.

They head straight to Naruto's bedroom. It's sloppy and nothing is in its place. Sasuke has learned to deal with it and not try to push Naruto to clean it up. He flops onto the bed and digs into his backpack, getting out a hefty math textbook.

"Want a drink?" Naruto asks, setting his phone on his nightstand.

"Water," Sasuke says, flipping open his textbook and getting his work sheets ready.

Naruto nods and then disappears down the hall.

Sasuke gets started on his homework, working on each math problem with ease until Naruto's phone starts to buzz

Bing…

Bing…

And then again.

Bing…

"Who the fuck…?" Sasuke trails off, inching towards the nightstand and reading the notifications. They are three text messages from Naruto's asshole friend Kiba.

KIBA: Did you decide if you were going to tell Sasuke about the game yet?  
KIBA: Don't do it, man.  
KIBA: You'll screw everything up.

Sasuke's chest tightens as he reads the messages. "What the fuck?" he whispers aloud. He grits his teeth and picks up the phone, tearing through the door, down the hallway and into the kitchen. "What the fuck?" he says again, but this time he says it to Naruto. He waves the phone around in his face, demanding an answer – one that is believable.

Naruto grabs the phone out of Sasuke's hand and glances at the messages, wincing. "Shit…" he hisses.

"Well…?" Sasuke asks expectantly. "What the fuck is that asshole talking about? This better be good, Naruto, so help me…"

For a while, Naruto is silent. He can't bring himself to say a damn word because he knows that nothing he can say will diffuse this situation. Sasuke will get angry and upset and everything will fall apart. Naruto feels like he doesn't deserve it, but he feels happy with Sasuke. He feels completely satisfied, for once in his life, and now he's going to fuck it all up.

But why try to prevent the inevitable? So, he takes a deep breath and forces eye contact. "Me and Kiba were having a competition to see who could sleep with the most people," he admits. "That asshole was winning… so…"

Sasuke's eyes go wide with shock and anger. "What?" he whispers, unable to bring his voice to sound stronger. "So, you decided to go after _me_? THAT'S why you were so insistent?! _Why_?"

Naruto bites his lip nervously. "You're popular, a prude and also guy… so… you were worth the most points," he says shamefully. "You were at the top of the list."

"Points," Sasuke repeats airily. "So… I was right. This was just a game… I'm just something to be conquered?" He laughs bitterly. " _Please_ , Naruto. Tell me how many points am I worth?"

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Fifty…"

Sasuke scoffs. "Only fifty? Who else was on this list?"

"Everyone," Naruto murmurs.

"Everyone," Sasuke echoes bitterly. "And I'm worth the most because I'm such a fucking tight-ass?"

"Something like that…"

"For fuck's sake!" Sasuke snaps, seething. He doesn't bothering lingering. He needs to get away – especially since he feels the waterworks coming. He isn't a crier, but right now he can't help it. He leaves, stomping down the driveway and getting into his car before speeding home. He starts crying before he even reaches his street. He pulls to the side of the road and sits still for a moment with his forehead against the steering wheel.

He feels betrayed and worse than that, he feels dishonoured.

When he's nearly home, he remembers he forgot his homework and his book bag. He pauses, pressing his fingertips to his closed eyelids and groaning to himself. There's no way in hell he's going all the way back – especially not now.

He hurries back home and kicks his shoes off, slamming the door. As if things couldn't get any worse, his brother appears a moment later from the living room with his boyfriend behind him. "Hey, we walked over and decided to surprise –" he cuts himself off once seeing the state of his little brother. "Hey, what is it?"

"Nothing, Itachi!" Sasuke shouts, not wanting to think about it let alone talk about it. He stomps off, leaving Itachi and Kisame standing in the living room doorway.

Upstairs, he grabs the fabric of his shirt in front of his chest. It feels tight, like he can't get enough air in. He takes a string of deep breaths, sniffling. He flops lifelessly onto his bed.

Itachi enters the room, prying and asking questions. Sasuke can't bring himself to respond to any of them.

* * *

Later in the evening, Sasuke's doorbell rings. He ignores it, but it opens a moment later. He assumes Kisame or Itachi answered.

"Sasuke!" he hears his brother shout a moment later, confirming his suspicion. "You have a friend at the door!"

Sasuke has a feeling he knows who it is, which makes him all the more hesitant to answer. Nonetheless, he forces himself out of bed and he trudges downstairs.

"I brought your shit," Naruto murmurs, holding up Sasuke's book bag.

Sasuke grabs it back and looks at Naruto with spite before slamming the door in his face. When he's about to turn around, the doorbell starts ringing again.

"For fuck's sake!" he shouts, opening the door again. "WHAT?"

"I wanna talk…" Naruto says. "Please."

"No," Sasuke responds. "I literally cannot talk to you right now."

"But you're talking to me now."

"You know what I mean, smart ass!"

Naruto frowns. "I know you're mad, but –"

"I'm not just mad, Naruto," Sasuke seethes. "I'm humiliated. You embarrassed me. You betrayed me. I trusted you and you took advantage of it. You made me feel like a fucking idiot. I guess this is what I get for sleeping around with someone I barely knew."

"What can I do to fix it?" Naruto pleads. "Just… let me make it right… I want to make it right."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I can't BE with someone who would do a thing like that!" he explains angrily. "It doesn't even matter that you did it to me. It matters that you did it, PERIOD. Even if you did it to another person, I wouldn't be able to be with you. I can't even fucking look at you right now."

The words sting, but Naruto knows he deserves to hear it. So, he doesn't push. Instead, he says, "Fine, you're right," and then he walks away.

* * *

 **Spring.**

Sasuke hasn't spoken to Naruto since, but he misses the idiot. He'd be lying if he denied it, no matter how much he'd like to. In those short weeks, he really grew to like him… perhaps it was becoming more than that, but his dignity won't allow him to forgive so easily.

It has been months. Itachi continued to pry until he relented and told him what happened. So, Sasuke talked and Itachi told him something he never expected to hear: " _Forget about your pride for a second. If you like this guy and he likes you and if you were happy, then maybe it's okay to try and give it a second go?"_

Sasuke thought about it, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Now too much time has passed. He sees Naruto flirting with girls in the hallway all the time. He even saw him flirting with a couple guys. He always avoids eye contact and when Sasuke catches him staring, Naruto is quick to look away and pretend he wasn't.

Sasuke's friends pried just as much as his brother did, but he was less inclined to talk to them. It made him realize that he has a hard time trusting people. Perhaps Naruto made that worse.

* * *

"How're you holdin' up?" Kiba asks Naruto in the locker rooms. They're about to play against Mizu, one of the rival schools.

"Fine," Naruto responds tersely. He still hasn't quite forgiven his friend for fucking up his relationship, but at the same time he knows it was for the best that it got out. He just wishes he could have been the one to say it first. Then maybe things wouldn't have been as bad as they were.

Truth be told, he still likes Sasuke. He still catches himself staring at the stoic asshole. He can't help but wonder if he'll see Sasuke in the bleachers tonight. Probably not.

"I'm sorryyyyy!" Kiba whines.

Naruto lets out a sigh, relenting. "I know you are. It's not even your fuckin' fault. It's my fault for being an asshole"

"I was an asshole, too," Kiba admits. "I guess you were right – it _was_ a pretty fucked up game."

"I'll say," Naruto mutters

They suit up and then head out onto the field. It's dimming outside and the field lights are on. The bleachers are full of students and teachers. Naruto searches the crowd for Sasuke, but he doesn't see him. Naturally. Then again, there are too many people in the crowd. He can't know for sure.

"Looking for Sasuke?" Kiba asks knowingly as he appears behind him.

"He probably isn't here…" Naruto murmurs.

Kiba shrugs nonchalantly. "He might be."

Soon, the boys get into position on field, mean mugging the rival school's team. Then the game begins. Naruto tries to play well, but he's been off his game lately. He doesn't want to blame it on what happened with Sasuke, but he knows that it has something to do with it.

* * *

"Come oooon," Karin urges, dragging Sasuke into the bleachers by the arm.

"I don't want to be here," he states flatly.

"Well, suck it up," she responds with little to no sympathy. "Just because my cousin is a douche it doesn't mean you need to mope around forever. Just pretend he's not out on the field."

Sasuke lets out a sigh and decides not to argue with her. Karin's temper can be as fiery as her hair.

Soon enough, they are seated with Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Hey, I'm surprised you managed to drag Sasuke out of hiding," Suigetsu snorts.

"No job is too much for me," Karin jokes.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and tries to enjoy the game, but all he can do is stare at Naruto – jersey number seven. He can't help but wonder if he would get over Naruto by getting under someone new. Then again, he knows that that's not the answer. He fell hard. It just so happens that the guy he happened to fall for ended up being an ass.

The game seems to last hours. Naruto scores no touchdowns and Konoha loses their first match all year.

"Tsk," Karin clicks her tongue when the scores are announced. "Shame."

"Damn it," Suigetsu whines. "Guess there won't be an after party. Everyone will probably just go home and mope."

"I'm going to join them in doing that," Sasuke mumbles, rising to his feet.

The crowd begins to disperse slowly. Sasuke ditches his friends and makes his way down to the bottom of the bleachers. He's about to leave when he hears his name called amidst the crowd. He turns around and glances back and forth.

"Sasuke!" he hears again, just as faintly.

He sighs to himself, deciding to ignore it. He turns around and then feels someone grab the back of his sweater. He turns around and sees Naruto. Great.

"What?" he asks.

"Hey…" Naruto greets. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "It's a school event. Why wouldn't I come?"

Naruto shrugs, not really having an answer. "I don't know… I'm glad you came, though."

Sasuke lets out a short-tempered breath. "Don't do this, Naruto. Don't pretend you're so glad to see me."

"I'm not pretending," Naruto argues, pulling Sasuke aside and away from the crowds of people exiting the field. "I really am glad to see you! Look… yeah, it started off as a game, but it didn't end that way! I want to be with you…"

"Well, too bad! You fucked that up."

"What do you want me to do?" he whispers the question pleadingly.

"I want you to show remorse," Sasuke responds firmly. "I want to be able to SEE that you feel bad and I want to be able to sense that it's genuine."

Naruto is frowning by now. "How?"

"You need to figure that out," Sasuke says, jabbing him in the chest. "If I tell you, you won't learn. Maybe if you learn then… Maybe."

With that, he turns away and leaves the blond alone on the field.

* * *

 **Summer.**

Another school year has come to an end. Karin keeps telling him to forgive Naruto because it would be good for the two of them. She keeps saying, _"He's not evil, he's just a dumbass."_ Sasuke knows that she's probably right.

Sasuke has been reading a lot. He got a summer job working at the library. He enjoys it because it is quiet. He's sitting at the information desk when he hears the bell ring. He glances up and sees Naruto.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke hisses out, trying hard not to raise his voice.

"No," Naruto says. "I want to talk to you."

"I've already said all that needed to be said," Sasuke insists, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Well, maybe I haven't."

Sasuke emits a callous sounding laugh. "And what right do you have to start making demands? You're the one who fucked me over, remember? It wasn't the other way around."

"I know," Naruto says calmly, "but I want to make this right, Sasuke. Please let me."

"I'm working," Sasuke murmurs. "Go away."

"When are you off?"

"Not until five."

"Then I'll come back."

* * *

True to his word, Naruto shows up when Sasuke is leaving the building.

"Super," Sasuke mutters sarcastically.

The two of them walk side by side silently. For a while, Naruto can't bring himself to speak. He wishes he was an eloquent person. Then perhaps he would be able to come up with something that properly conveyed what he feels. Then perhaps Sasuke would understand how fucking sorry he is and that he's learned and that he's a better person now.

"I…" he starts, pausing. "I'm sorry. I know I've said that before, but I mean it. It was a stupid idea. I don't know what made me agree to it… and I'm sorry I dragged you into it. You're not a prize. You're not a conquest. I'm sorry I made you feel like less of a person."

Sasuke crosses his arms, feeling defensive. "Fine."

"I want to be with you again," Naruto whispers. "We were good together… before I fucked it up. I know it started as a game, but what I felt for you was real and I still feel it. I like you. I more than like you. I think I probably LOVE you because the feeling won't go away!"

Sasuke lets out a sharp sigh. The words are hard to hear. It's hard because he feels so similarly, though he doesn't want to admit it.

"I want to BE with you!" Naruto reiterates.

Sasuke laughs callously and spins around. "Well, I don't want to be with you!"

"You're lying!" Naruto calls him out.

"No, I'm not!"

Naruto feels like he's about to lose it. He takes a deep breath, shoulders heaving, and then he lets out the first sob. He throws a hand over his face, feeling stupid. He wishes he didn't fuck up so bad. He feels like he lost something important and he'll never get it back.

Sasuke watches him cry, mildly taken aback. He didn't expect tears. It causes a pang in his chest. He hesitates at first, but then takes a step forward, then another until he is standing in front of Naruto. Sasuke reaches a hand up and pulls Naruto's palm away from his face, forcing eye contact.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Naruto whispers wetly.

Sasuke puts his fingers on Naruto's cheek, smudging the tear stains. "Adolescents are controlled by their ids," he explains somewhat offhandedly. "They're brains underdeveloped. Basically, they're very stupid. I'm sure you're not a bad person. You're just stupid."

Naruto lets out a laugh that sounds like another sob and then says, "Yeah…" A pause. "I'm so, so sorry…"

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I do now. I can see it."

Sasuke reaches for Naruto's hand, holding it in his own as the two of them begin to walk. Naruto swipes at his eyes with the hand Sasuke isn't currently holding.

"I forgive you," Sasuke says suddenly.

Naruto turns his head and stares. "Really?"

"You're on probation," Sasuke adds, meeting his gaze.

Naruto lets out a relieved breath and then offers Sasuke a watery smile. "Fair enough."

Sasuke smiles back. "We can start over. For real this time. Just us. No games."

"No games," Naruto agrees.

He feels an unsurpassed amount of relief. Sasuke is forgiving him. Sasuke's feelings didn't go away. He wants to be with Naruto, too.

Naruto won't slip up again. He's going to prove that he's serious. He's going to prove that he loves Sasuke. He means it. He wasn't just saying it. He means it with ever fibre in his being. The next time he says it, he'll do it right.

With that, Naruto walks Sasuke home and they stop at the door.

Sasuke leans forward, pecking Naruto on the lips. When he draws back, he says, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

And every day after.

 **Fin.**


End file.
